


Addicting Poison

by Zail



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional Phel, Gen, I don't know why I wrote this, Lunari (League of Legends), Rituals, Straight up edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: One of Phel's monthly Noctum rituals.
Kudos: 10





	Addicting Poison

The languid rays of the moon shone throughout the cave eerily. Delicate flowers of pure starlight adorned the circle. The invasive unseen eyes drilled into the boy’s skull, feeling an emotion he could not quite depict. Aphelios looked to the sky, hoping to see something in those entrancingly deadly rays. Tell me something. He whispered to himself. Without his connection, he was utterly alone in this world, despite the cloaked figures that circled him. Alune. His beloved sister was once again out of reach. The Lunari would pride everything to hear his sister’s words again. Noctum, an incredibly potent but dangerous drug was his only way to connect to her in the spirit world. An addicting agony, it really was. Taking all of Aphelios’s pain and washing everything he was away, like harsh tides on rocks. There was no emotion. No reason to hurt. A blatant nothingness. Something he craved but also resented in a single moment. The soothing words of his sister were all that mattered, and if paying with his humanity and voice was the price, then so be it.

Aphelios stood in the center of the circle, staring blankly into the abyss of the starless sky above him. Chants of the cloaked Lunari met his ears, though the words that had been woven into his very soul since he was young, none of them could be understood in Phel’s clouded mind. He watched in awe as the moon slowly descended over the circle that surrounded him, its waning rays almost tickled his own pale skin. A cloaked Lunari stepped forth from the circle, bestowing two wooden bowls beneath his feet. The flowers of starlight now ground into dust sat in one, while a cruel and pernicious liquid the shade of wine occupied the other. A feeling of dread overtook the young Lunari, a poison he knew too well. Every instinct he had told him to run from this toxic place, to avenge his sister they killed in cold blood. Though he remained, smudging the white dust to his delicate features, outlining the beautiful markings that so prominently defined his face. 

The chanting quickened as the moon elapsed onto the circle, almost as if warning Aphelios. He dreaded the liquid, a single tearing washing down his delicate cheeks as he sipped the Noctum. Falling to the floor, a hammer of agony met his frame. A familiar agony, though the Lunari could still never mentally prepare for its cruel and invasive grasp. The cloaked remained in their position, despite their silence whilst watching helpless Aphelios claw for air; for life. It was almost out of sadism in his pained eyes, they enjoyed his pain, they lived for it.

Pain overtook all senses left to Aphelios, replacing them with a flagrant void in his soul. His throat burned, his very ability to speak now robbed. He would spend the next weeks in silence until this heinous ritual would once again repeat itself.

All at once, the seemingly endless pain ceased. Aphelios’s eyes shot open. A familiar figure appeared before him. Alune. She offered a hand with her kind smile.

“I’m here, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a short contest, thought I'd post it.


End file.
